Space Case 14: Orange Cosmos
Orange Cosmos is the fourteenth episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the fifty-fifth episode of the Destiny Shard Saga. It is the debut of the Solar Saber Megazord. Summary Rose and Cosmos are trapped on the Planet Dwarfon after being caught by the dead of Space. Can Rose and Cosmos save themselves before they are destroyed? Featured Planet: Dwarfon Plot Cosmos begins to come to terms with the loss of the Brain Shard's power. It was weakened by the Universal Court. Still, he can control and read minds and project energy as well as he once did, but the Brain Shard is now discontinuous from the other. Urond calls Rocky, angry about the thievery. Rocky reveals he gave it to a super strong alien, and that he'll destroy Urond if he crosses him. He tells Cosmos to do some tricks, and Cosmos does it. He is unusually peppy and childish. "You gave my belt to sum child????" Urond asks "He's not a child, he's a near god!" Rocky responds "Boy he's got the mental capacity of a peanut! He'll get you killed!" "And since when did you care? Huh Urond? Ever since I was a child all you ever did was threaten to eat me!" "Boy you know that was funny!" The rangers touch down on an unknown moon to refill, but are attacked by stray soldiers. Rose says she'll use her mind powers to turn the leader and in turn the army away, but Cosmos tells her to take the fight off. He then uses the Brain Shard, and controls all the army and sends them off. His brain powers outclass Rose by a long shot. The team is impressed, leaving Rose to feel unimportant.The team fawns over Cosmos' powers, leaving Rose saddened at herself. The Chasers root on Cosmos' superpowers as they kinda just fly around in space. After aimlessly flying for a while, they arrive near the planet Dwarfon. The Citizens instantly recognize them, and the Soldiers attack. Rose says she's got it, but this time, it's too dangerous. Instead, Rocky orders Cosmos to destroy them, Cosmos uses his flares to deter the Dwarves, and his mind powers to get them to go away, but Rose finally loses her cool. She tries to destoy a couple of Dwarves, but fails. They capture her. Cosmos sees this and flies after her, tring to save her, but gets caught in the process. Rocky and Comet divert the Star Chaser towards the planet, but are caught up by the other Dwarves. "Darn it Rose! Welp, time for another fight!" Rocky says to himself. He, Mirra, Zader, and Comet morph and fight the ships off. Sapling uses the Star Chaser Megazord as well. Meanwhile, Cosmos and Rose are brought to the Regional Commander of the Dwarves, The evil Elgor. Unlike the other Dwarfon denizens, he is a beast created by the Mysterious Master Miracle. "I've heard a great deal about you, Cosmos. And now you've come to my house. Let me make myself clear: You're not going to remove me. I AM THE KING" Elgor says. Cosmos and Rose don't really care, and just want to get off the planet, but Elgor says he could use the Brain Shard. Rose again feels like a nobody. "Yes yes, I see. But that Brain Shard of yours, hmmph. Its awesome. My creator, Master Miracle himself once used it's power. If i get it for my self, I could take over this planet and be the undisputed dictator!" Elgor reveals. "Well that's dumb, you just gave me 3 reasons why I should kill you right now! Elgor laughs him off, and sentences Rose to be destroyed, because she's of no use to him. Cosmos tells him to spare her, but keep him if he has to. Elgor doesn't agree on letting her go, but decides to put her to work. He throws Cosmos into a cell. The other 4 destroy the Dwarven Fleet, but cant cut the shielding down. Cosmos is put to work after time in the cell, along side Rose. Rose is being very cold to Cosmos. He asks what's wrong. They have a heart to heart. "I don't know, it's just that everywhere I've been, everyone has kept me because im useful, but as soon as you come around, you change it, what with your Brain Shard and all. I've always been the one with supernatural powers to read peoples minds. But i'm not worth it when you're here. On the dome, they always kept me, always paid attention to me. The Team, they always kept a close eye on me. But as soon as you come around, it's different! And i'm afraid i'll be thrown away like a wilted flower!" Streaks of tears break through, as a cracking voice expresses her feelings. Cosmos doesn't need the Brain Shard to realize what's up. "Rose, I feel for you. But You and I are not the same!" Rose looks at him with dis contempt. "You aren't worth what other people say! You are worth what you determine. Just cause Rocky and Mirra like my tricks, doesn't mean you can't be worth the same! You just believe it, and everyone will see it!" Cosmos responds Rose looks up, she's more confident in herself. "Yeah, I am pretty awesome! And we have a universe to save from Chaos!" Rose says. "That's the spirit!" Cosmos responds enthusiastically. "Now lets figure out what we're building anyway. It must be important if this many people are working on it!" Rose touches a Dwarf's forehead and she learns that they are working on Elgor's proposed warship, The Solar Saber. Cosmos is then kidnapped by Elgor's men. Rose fails to rescue him. Elsewhere, The Star Chase Megazord can't break through. Rocky is getting quite annoyed. Rose is alone. She picks herself up and tells herself. "I am worth more! I am amazing! I can save me and Cosmos!" She then uses her bravado to ttalk the Dwarfs to rise up against Elgor, their Tyrannical Leader. They agree and begin to storm the Temple. Elgor taunts Cosmos, saying "I'll get that Brain Shard, and prove to Master Miracle, that I am worthy of it!" Cosmso wonders how this "Master Miracle" even knows about the Shards. Just as he does, Rose and the Dwarves arrive with the completed Solar Saber. It's an orange ship shaped like a flaming sword. The Dwarves overrun Elgor's men. Rose picks up Cosmos from the bed and pushes away Elgor. Cosmos and Rose team up and beat back Elgor. Rose puts him into a mirage state, and then into a hallucination. She multiplies herself and uses ribbons to restrain him. At this genture, Cosmos flies in with the Brain Shard, and uses its power to destroy Elgor." "NO!! MY VISION!!! NOOOOOOO!!!" Elgor is blown up, as Rose and Cosmos stand triumphantly against him. The Dwarves thank and celebrate Rose for saving them from Elgor and declare her the "Guardian Of Dwarfon" "See Rose, you defined yourself, and now these people respect and admire you!" Cosmos says. Rose is confident again. But they can't escape the planet, as it was a shield put up by Elgor. The Dwarf Elder says the Shield can only be broken by the Solar Saber. They designed it for the purpose of freeing their people. Rose and Cosmos fly the Solar Saber to the shield, and break through. The return to the other Chasers, with a new ship in tow. The Chasers then fly off, waving at the freed Dwarves. As the 2 ships fly away, Chaos looks on at the Chasers from his vantage point. "Cosmos! In time, the shard will be mine!" He says Debuts *Dwarfon, Dwarves *Elgor *The Solar Saber *Master Miracle Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart:' *Star Log 18: Zoom! Meteor Mega! (Choushinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase